What lies in the Dark
by dragoonian
Summary: A new evil has attacked the world. All nations of the equestrian planet have been infected, and very few manage to survive. Not even the Elements of Harmony, and even the lord of chaos can help to end this chaos. Taking oc's Zombie Ponies
1. Chapter 1

It started in Zebraca. Then end of life as we knew it. The dead rose from their graves, and with that, the world dropped into chaos. I reckon I am one of a thousand survivors. Now, I just try to get by, hoping to find supplies to get me through the week, bullets to get be through the day, and if I'm lucky, another person who wont shoot me on sight. I'm leaving this recording for anyone who happens to find it. I'll be heading towards the Las Pegasus ruins to see if I can find some supplies. Last I heard, there was a secret bunker that the princesses and the element bearers are safe in. The Elements didn't do anything to stop the undead from rising, and the same is said about Discord's magic. The only thing to work is a bullet to the head. My name is Compact Circuit. I am an emerald unicorn engineer. I beg of you, whomever finds this, stay away from any red beacons. I set those up from the zombies to hoard around.

* * *

Name:

Race:

Age:

Description:

Weapons(nothing to powerful):

History:

Etc:


	2. What walks in the Dark

"I swear, when I find who brought about this undead massacre, I'm going to murder them so hard they die.". I say to myself, as my 9mm pistol runs out of ammo, taking the head of of a pegasus zombie. I look around for any zombies I may have missed, luckily, there were none. Sadly, I was out of ammo, and really needed to get more. If I was lucky, one if the hotels guard stations would still have ammo, or maybe even a better gun. If the stars align and I find an ally, I'll thank the powers that be.

* * *

~Switching POV(ill name the pov ill be going to in the event of a reoccurring character)~

* * *

"It's about Celestia damned time that I find some remenant of civilization."

"Look Albion." A voice emenating from a white gemstone says to the melted-snow-white dragon. "You are a dragon. We have to keep you away from zombie hotspots like New Pegasus. We can't have a zombie dragon if we are going to restore the world."

"Yeah yeah I know mystic voice of power." I reply sarcastically, my deep voice resonating with what little gear I carry.

"The only reason I lead you here is because there is someone here you need to meet."

"Will there at least be some gems I can eat?" I ask the voice, hungry for a good ruby or sapphire, something which is hard to find these days.

"It's Las Pegasus. Sin City. I'm sure there will be one in one of the hotels." the voice informs me. "I need to go now. There are other pressing matters I must attend to."

* * *

~New POV~

* * *

"We can't go that way Thorn." I say to my traveling companion, a creature from a different land, with 3 inch long claws and a tail with spikes coming out the end, and the body of a bipedal dog. I'm guessing it's related to the diamond dogs

"I can smell a pony who happens to be of the sentient and un-undead catagory withing that cities remains. It is imperative that we attempt a mission of which the objective to to join forces with said pony, before he becomes, and I quote from you, mind muncher." Thorn replies in his typically over-worded replies. "Am I not correct Chara?"

"Yeah you are. And don't even say what I know you are going to say. I know most ponies still hate changelings, so I'll change into my usual guise."

"You're getting smarter."

* * *

**Short introduction to the rest of my OC's for the story. I'll be taking 3 for good guys and then around 8 for enemies.**


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**THIS STORY AND ALL OF MY OTHER ONES HAVE NOW BEEN CANCELED!**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO START FROM SCRATCH AND FOCUS ON ONE PROJECT AT A TIME.**

**I WILL BE RESTARTING AND FINISHING ALL OF MY STORIES, BUT WITH SOME CHANGES TO THE INITIAL IDEAS!**

**THERE WILL BE A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR WHICH STORY YOU, THE READERS WOULD LIKE TO SEE RESTARTED!**

ON FEBRUARY 21ST, I WILL DECIDE WHICH STORY WILL BE MY NEW PROJECT UNTIL FINISHED!


End file.
